<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd like to fuck your boyfriend please by Yourchocolybar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124358">I'd like to fuck your boyfriend please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourchocolybar/pseuds/Yourchocolybar'>Yourchocolybar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Artist Xiao Zhan, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hetero to Homo, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Wang Yi Bo, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Yizhan - Freeform, Yizhan freeform, bjyxszd, boyslove, isfy, most handsome man xiao zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourchocolybar/pseuds/Yourchocolybar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about how the cool hetero boy Yibo slowly turns into a befuddled homo guy for his girlfriend's, best-friend's boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd like to fuck your boyfriend please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st year of the university is ought to be full of new experiences and a phase to unearth feelings. Same was the case for Wang yibo,<br/>
the son of Mr and Mrs Wang. Mr.Chang Hai Wang was a police technician and had a fair income,fair enough to support his ambitious son's education at<br/>
the renowned Peking university of Beijing. To start with the attributes of Yibo ,we simply cannot. He could be described as a young boy who liked extreme sports<br/>
and the rush of adrenaline like any other youth of his age but he cannot be deemed as a basic boy. He wasn't basic in any possible way. His caramel brown hair, soft eyes , fair untouched skin and a die for muscular body was anything but ordinary. When he used to walk the streets of Luoyang, he did it in an austere and a sophisticated way<br/>
as if the whole place belonged to him. And talking of belonging, the hearts of all the women did belong to him. Nobody can ignore a walking empyrean homosapien,can they?</p><p>While entering the hall of his new uni with his girlfriend (lets talk about her later) we could hear stupefied gasps of the leftover population of the university. For this we cannot give the whole credit to our boy Yibo because he had an alluring presence beside him, ah!!! yes Nang Yixing. To say that they looked like a quintessential presence would be enough because they certainly did.<br/>
Bo didnt love her honestly but dated her because she was humble and bountifully blessed with looks, wealthy,academically stable etc etc. Bo never loved anyone except his bed and his mama.<br/>
He was known for a stoic face and always bearing a cold attitude . Anyway, it felt good when everybody paid attention to you and you acted like a shit to everyone who cared. That in brief was THE WANG YIBO.<br/>
Yang was talkative, precisely too talkative for Yibo's preference and as expected she sought looking for new friends and as quickly as the day passed by she had a new bestfriend ,Jiao Huang and she clearly<br/>
fullfilled all the criterias for becoming one of the most famous seniors of the uni. Since they had the same degrees i.e. Sociology and Humanities, they became friends quite easily.</p><p> Although Yibo felt out of place and missed his dear mom, as expected of him, he never gave off any clues about his melancholy. Instead he went to the local Beijing park to rehearse some ollies and kickflips on his skateboard.<br/>
After an hour or two of practicing in isolation he looked around from his bench to adore whats in front of him and he did not regret sitting there like a fool."I surely underestimated the beauty of Beijing" ,he didnt say that out loud,<br/>
because complementing pulchritudinous creations wasnt a part of his swag.</p><p>Studying wasnt a part of his swag as well, so he would bunk classes and leave his girlfriend all to her bestfriend. Nang and Jiao had never ending gossips about japanese films,fujoshi culture,boyslove series and everything under that context.<br/>
they talked something about Mood Indigo and the pornographer which portrayed a same sex romance plot.<br/>
It offended Yibo because ,come on he's a man and cockwarming someone of his kind would never be his forte. Or so he thought. Well the next thing they talked about was Jiao's man,<br/>
yes her beloved boyfriend whom "the whole citizenry of Beijing stanned" as narrated by Jiao herself.Sometimes she would chant such cringey and unbelievable praises for her boyfriend that it gave Yibo chills all over his spine.<br/>
Three weeks of commendation and laudation tributed towards her so called boyfriend "XIAO JENG OR SOMETHING"???? was enough to drive Yibo off to the edge so, on a not so fine sunday afternoon at Mcdonalds he entreated Jiao rather rudely<br/>
"Where the heck is your motherfucking boyfriend who transcended from the heaven huh?Its almost been a month and you keep talking about him as if hes the incarnation of Tu'er Shen?". Well that stopped Jiao's ted talks about her boyfriend for the rest of the week.<br/>
She seemed to ignore Yibo as much as she could and what he asked her last sunday was the longest she had heard from him . Yibo was proud of what he did<br/>
but he had a furious gilfriend to tame after.</p><p> When June cameby Yibo's sporadic cussing  became more consistent because as according to him, summer did not bring anything but sweat and wastage of time eating watermelons and he did not give a flying shit about sun bathing.<br/>
UGH!!!!! but summer did bring Jiao to Yibo and Nang's table at the cafeteria one day panting and eager to spill some tea in which Yibo wasnt interested. But behind her sauntered a man "an armani model??is it?" Yibo thought.<br/>
A gloriously tall slender figure, enveloped in some summer clothes, a short mullet that was to kill for, a sharp jawlineand a sharper cheekbone,never had Yibo witnessed such defined proportions. Even the sweatbeads on his forehead<br/>
seemed like some icebox jewellery to accessorise his splendour .Was he perhaps Tu'er Shen?, wondered Yibo but ogling at a man wasnt hetero by any means so he cut it off.</p><p>"Hello, you must be Ji's acquaintances. Im Xiao Zhan and im pleased to meet you." "Yibo" was enough. His hands were soft as balls when he shaked it off with his."So it wasnt xiao jeng huh!".<br/>
After ordering something to binge on zhan initiated,"Ive heard a lot about yall from Ji and thanks for accompanying her.I had crucial business to attend last month so i had to leave Ji alone but it seems she didnt miss me" and then all<br/>
the cringey couple thingy happened like holding hands ,cooing etcetc and Yibo  wasnt the one for PDA."You are really worthy of all the praises that ive heard from jiao so far,and you really are a model material,right Yibo?"........<br/>
"Hmm".  "Sorry he is dry at conversations".<br/>
That evening when Nang visited Yibo's apartment she couldnt stop talking about Xiao Zhan this and Xiao Zhan that and it surely aggravated Yibo."Listen , if you keep nattering away about this Xiao Jeng,ill head back to Luoyang for real<br/>
girl".He knew that it would shut her up because she gave in her 1000% to coax Yibo to pursue his uni education at Beijing with her.<br/>
That night Yibo went to bed pissed off with Xiao JENG. He definitely knew how to pronounce ZHAN but ruining his name gave him some superiority and satisfaction.</p><p>It was three months into the campus and Yibo had been hanging out the whole time and a bulk of it was with his girlfiend and her friend. Although during these hang outs he barely would meet Xiao zhan and that kind of dissapointed him.<br/>
He didnt even know what there was to be dissapointed about and Jiao kept saying that he was a busy man.<br/>
He tried to satiate himself by saying that he was just irritated when Xiao Zhan did not go out with them because he was trying to out do Yibo and tried to seem like the busy dick who cared about his business and shit.<br/>
He had come to<br/>
know that zhan was the heir of a huge businessman who was the owner of many of the leading worldwide brands like OLAY and HEAD AND SHOULDERS. He had technically acquired these infos by eavesdropping some batchmates who were smitten for"<br/>
Xiao Zhan like any one of his classmates but nobody needed to know that part. Nobody even needed to know the part where he started to hoard Olay products and a bottle of head and shoulders was lying on his bathroom shelf.<br/>
His girlfriend suggested an outing for the four of them on the coming saturday but Yibo refused her flatly saying that he had to visit one of his companion at the arcade and that they should continue with whatever shit they were<br/>
planning. So on Saturday Yibo sat definitely lost and deep in his thoughts at the starbucks near his apartment because he had no companion to visit the arcade with and he said that because he wanted to act like a dick and out do that<br/>
Xiao Zhan dick because dicks always outdo dicks according to him.<br/>
But just when he was about to sip his holy americano, he heard his girlfriend yelling his name from the back and she was in front of him quite soon eyeing him like a dragon like she always did when she was angry.</p><p> </p><p>And Jiao and XIAO ZHAN were there to witness that as well. "You needed to fucking bowl with your friend right? Just what the hell are you doing here at the cafe then? Tell me , do you hate me and my friends so much that you had to<br/>
fucking lie to me?". He stood dumbfounded ,secondarily due to his bewildered girlfriend but primarily because Xizo Zhan was looking so freaking sexy in that silk shirt with skinny black jeans, the ones similar to Yibos' and was<br/>
inspecting him with his almond eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled himself together he asked his girlfriend to discuss it privately at his apartment and parted ways with the other couple. She was mad nonetheless."Do you know how hurt jiao and her boyfriend must have been since they now<br/>
know that you were trying to ignore them?, why cant you acknowledge my friends for my sake at least. Or is it because you're jealous of Zhan that he's better than you because ive been observing your frowns and irritation whenever he is<br/>
being discussed about .Tell me Yibo, are you fucking jealo....". Yibo had no choice to kiss her and censor her blabbering. And the love making that night was also due to the pent up sexual desire he had,,,,,,,most probably.</p><p>The next day was easier as Nang wasnt fussing over the prior topic and Yibo was kinda less horny. But now Jiao wasnt as friendly to him as before and Xiao Zhan was again nowhere to be seen. Later that week, when he visited the Beijing<br/>
central park at evening , he figured out a familiar presence near the lake. Zhan was an art student and Yibo had been stunned at his lanscape and abstract painting previously. Today he was sketching something probably because all Yibo<br/>
could workout from behind the bush was Xiao Zhan's broad shoulder and his short mullet falling over the collar of his Junya Watanabe shirt .<br/>
This sight seeing took most of his evening so he had to pick up a bowl of fried-rice from the Real Kungfu foodchain. After, he bathed and jerked off a bit and maybe sparsely thought about a naked Xiao Zhan.<br/>
He didnt want to self reflect on this topic because he was aware that the conclusion would be HOMO and he was NOTHING of it.<br/>
He was sure that it was just an infatuation and it would pass sooner or later, infact he was just one of the populous students who had a crush on the most handsome man of the campus right?</p><p> </p><p>Nang and he were at the local bar when he spotted Xiao Zhan and Jiao entering the same place and it wasnt quite a sight to see his hands upon his girlfriend's shoulder and looking at her lovingly like every ideal boyfriend should do. But this wasnt sweet for Yibo ,instead a rage flew by within him but before he could<br/>
protest ,his girlfriend dragged them to their table and asked them to join in.Zhan seemed reluctant but being a gentleman that he was , he had to abide. After a glass of gin, Nang uttered "I would like to apologise on behalf of my boyfriend for what he did last time . He takes an eternity to adjust to new people and he keeps being like this.<br/>
Iam really sorry and i want our friendship to progress. Please accept my profuse apologies"."Its really fine Nangnang, it shouldnt bother our friendship and afterall everybody has a different preference for people."Jiao was irritating but kind and kinder was her boyfriend who said,"Even i couldnt cooperate enough to make things better, im sorry"<br/>
"So this time let us visit the Tiananmen Square this Sunday to bulid what has been collapsed and i wont take no for an answer". Yibo could see Zhan's reluctance and with that he said"But it is not considerate of me to hang out with you if somebody in the team isnt comfortable enough with me. It is really fine and i understand this situstion,you all can continue<br/>
and maybe ill join yall someday later when were comfortable and familiar enough"<br/>
PANG!!!that was Yibo's heart, how could somebody sound so kind and soft and considerate? "Listen Xiao Jeng or whatever it is,we're all at fault. I dont even know why we're discussing these petty issues when we should be doing some other important stuffs.Iam coming this sunday and its upto you if you wanna join in or not" the*please dont say no* was left unsaid .</p><p> </p><p>Yibo took a break on saturday from Nang to groom himself.Visiting shopping malls and getting clothes for himself was never his priority becuase until now all the clothes that he received were mostly from his girlfriend or his mother and he sometimes bought it off online with his pocket money.<br/>
But nothing could be done on such a short notice so he visited the proximate Balmain show room for the forthcoming event. He always felt subordinate when near Xiao Zhan because he was always dressed like a prince charming with all his archive collection clothes and Yibo was something of a hybeast/techwear guy with his Nike and Peaceminusone outfits that screamed<br/>
"this guy just wants to flex his dad's money" ,nonetheless the girls loved that. In the past Nang had been smitten for his cold shoulder dont care guy attitude and his bold fashion sense. Anyway,Yibo did a sleek haircut, bought some statement earrings for his piercings including an industrial piercing during which he peed a little on his pants but again,<br/>
nobody has to know that comprising the poor shopkeeper.Ensuing his contentment over the fact that he would look presentable tomorrow ,in front of the people ,especially Xiao Zhan he turned the lights off and took his much needed beauty nap.<br/>
The last time he felt this giddy and the bufferfly in the stomach feeling was when he had a high school crush on his teacher. Yes our boy Yibo is accustomed to having unrequited crushes over people. Xiao zhan and Jiao Huang didnt make them wait for long, although they arrived separately. Yibo was aware of<br/>
the fact that he was handsome and that he looked great today, but Xiao Zhan looking ethereal in a simple jumpsuit and nike sb shoe made him feel like a cockhead who was overdressed to impress. Maybe him giving Xiao Zhan the glad eye was too obvious for his girlfriend to notice that she had to nudge him.<br/>
The day was well spent, and to Yibo's surprise he also liked the company of Jiao of whom he was a little  jealous. He especially liked the short lived moments when he could sniff the Gucci Homme Eau de cologne off Zhan's body. Sometimes there'd be occasions when their fingers would touch and Yibo could swear he was wheezing internally.</p><p>It was almost 9 pm when the girls decided to visit the avant garde Paris based boutique.The two horsemen of awkwardness being left behind in the part and sitting 2 metres away on a bench because they had an uneasy perplexity between them. To break this cold ice Xiao Zhan commenced, "Ummm so tell me something more about yourself Yibo since we want to become good friends if not<br/>
bosom friends" he literally laughed it off at the end. "If we just sought after being friends then i reckon that you need'nt know more of me. And by the way who in the hell uses words like *aquaintances and *bosom friends in the 21st century huh?". That was it. Yibo dug his own grave and he knew it very well.<br/>
Xiao Zhan went a bit pale but then stood up and said "Im sorry Yibo if im not your type and if i am too oldschool for you but iam who iam. It was you who wanted to give our friendship a second chance and if it wasnt for your girlfriend and mine, i wouldnt waste my whole day on a person who gives me an attitude and a cold shoulder. You may be cool and everything but that gives you no fucking rights to look down on others. I understand that you hate me and cant stand me but you can atleast try to be a bit kinder. Anyway the girls must be returning now. And for you and my own sake i shall not appear before you if thats what you like." With a pretty face like that , those were some of the most harsh words spoken.<br/>
When Xiao Zhan turned around to leave Yibo reflexively held onto his wrist and before Zhan could protest he was pinned on the bench again with Yibo standing above him with a look that couldnt be deciphered. "Listen you little piece of shit.First and foremost,calm down ,i will not abuse you. Second, I never said i hated you.Maybe i was just trying to overcome some apprehension that came with the flaws<br/>
in me by trying to act cool ar something. You are an elder but that doesnt make you oldschool , instead i always thought you are just so aesthetically pleasing to my eyes and i was afraid that i could never be able to look away from you if i continued.I do not hate you,but i admire you and your skills, your kindness and simplicity that i could never have.Do you even know how many countless nights ive spent thinking about you in that silk shirt you wore at thr starbucks.You are so fucking oblivious to me everytime. You never would join us when we'd hang out so i thought id do that too to give you the taste of your own medicine but now you think im mean? And who said you will not appear before me from now on huh? I want to stay close to you and be with you but you are the<br/>
bastard that keeps clinging onto his girlfriend as if she's the prettiest woman existing.Dont you get tired of simping over a woman????? ,you've become so dense that you dont even observe whats around you. And now im the one at fault." It started with a rough tone and ended with his soft look that Zhan had never encountered.Yibo let go of Zhan's wrist and sat beside him,<br/>
touching their shoulders."You know what zhan?you are beyond graceful and i always thought i- i could never have the audacity to become someone whose close to you. You are so beautiful inside out that it hurts how undeserving iam. During May, i saw a scenery that remains tattooed onto my brain till this day. I was skating in the park and a slender figure stood at a<br/>
bench near the lake sketching something.The figure was perfect,almost perfect that it made me realise that i had undwrestimated the beauty of Beijing.I thought about that figure for days and days until i met him one day and that was you,before you went to Chongqing for your business maybe,and somehow i had fallen for you since that day.<br/>
Your girlfriend used to tell us how handsome and great you are and she wasn't lying. I wanted to see you everyday and it hurt when you would'nt show up or reciprocated the same energy. Im such a pussy man.Everythings a mess that i cannot gather back together now".  He couldnt say no more and so was the case with Xiao Zhan who was frozen with the abrupt outburst of energy.</p><p>Yibo left him alone and although he was petrified of the dark alleys without the street lamps, he was more petrified of the consequences he would have to face after he confessed the truth, he was scared of letting Nang down and petrified of Zhan's rejection.<br/>
Yibo left Beijing 3 days later without informing Nang.He must've changed his number because Nang couldnt contact him, she was left hanging and flabbergasted. She wasn't the only one to have been left hanging. After the confession Xiao Zhan was a different man altogether. He couldnt focus on his current relationship nor his daily affairs.He wondered where Yibo left but<br/>
didnt think it was under his jurisdiction to ask.<br/>
Back in Luoyang, Bo's life wasnt at ease as well. His father kept terrorising and interrogating him about what exactly had happened, and his thoughts would linger around that someone in Beijing. The memories of a breath taking man sitting at the central Beijing park kept haunting him but he would move on, sooner or later. These feelings, these obstacles and this agony,<br/>
and this direful time, but this too shall pass.<br/>
Normal life wasnt so normal until the January of the succeeding year when he dropped out and started working as a freelancer, fixing motorcycles and automobiles at a shop near his house.<br/>
A lot of customers, primarily the female gender started hording in the shop, some with their broken scootys,some with broken car engines but all returned with broken hearts because Yibo couldnt give a shit about them. The sales went high and his father was contended since he started bringing his own<br/>
salary, although he spent it mostly on buying shoes, clothes, helmets, skateboards, gifts for his mother and olay products.(He'd given up on head and shoulders due to hairfall).Life was'nt the best at this point but was tolerable atleast.</p><p>But this tolerance was broken soon. Yibo had been working for extra hours, and it had been almost 11 pm when his boss asked him to meet up with some visitor of his. His mother often visited him at work ,and some of his homeboys did. When he stepped out of the garage with his sweat soaked outfit, he was welcomed by the last face he would want to see right now but<br/>
simultaneously also the face he longed to see everyday. There was Xiao Zhan; looking effortlessly beddable and bewitching in a shirt and jeans. "Ahhhh!! shit, this beautiful motherfucker" thought Yibo. And before Zhan could say anything , Yibo interjected," lets talk somewhere else zhan".<br/>
They were sitting face to face at a hotpot place and after approximately wasting 15 mins, Yibo asked Zhan to spill the beans. "Well you left without a word, so what about clarifying that" said Zhan to which Yibo replied,"CLARIFICATION? you need a fucking clarification for what ??? and im not under any moral or mental obligation whatsoever to clarify the fuck out of you."<br/>
If Yibo hadnt seen an angry Zhan , today he did , “You fucking hypocrite! What about the need to clarify what you said to me before you left. You left me hangimg like a dumb dickhead now now you say you have no obligation to clarify? I broke up with Jiao because of you, because you made me unsure of the feelings you moulded in me and now you refrain from taking the<br/>
responsibility? You left your girlfriend broken as fuck and me strangled for a year and now you're saying you are not obliged to clarify?You douchebag, i shouldve known that you're nothing more than a womanizer.I spent all my energy and time to find your address and build the courage to meet you and tell you how much you meant to me and now youre the same shit that you ever were. I wanted to tell you that everything isn't still a complete mess and that we could gather it up together. But screw you and your mood swings. Fucking grow up man and get a life". Was Zhan on the verge of tearing up ? yes. Did Yibo care at the damn moment ? No.<br/>
Because he was still stuck with what Zhan told him in the latter half."What do i mean to you Zhan ?" ,"Tell me what do i mean to you Zhan, you said i mean something to you tell me what it is?"<br/>
Zhan froze for a minute then uttered,"M-Maybe you mean almost everything to me."</p><p>Yibo came to know a lot of things about Zhan during the year like, how handsome Zhan thought Yibo was when he first met him at the cafeteria, how Zhan felt a slight burn when he thought of Yibo and his girlfriend, how he cried softly everyday blaming himself when Yibo left and how Zhan would twist his tongue proficiently while kissing.<br/>
Zhan came to know that Yibo had jerked off multiple times to his candid pictures that Yibo shot almost everytime they met, how horny Yibo used to be whenever he used to imagine Zhan in that silk shirt he wore at the starbucks and how much of a fetish Yibo had towards his mole that he licked and bit it during their lovemaking.<br/>
Zhan being a Chongqing native had a difficult time adjusting to the delicacies of Luoyang and Yibo had a more harder time adjusting to the spicy food that Zhan brought from his hometown. Yibo's father was dissapointed when he came out as Zhan's lover but ultimately accepted it, Nang was flared up for a week but then<br/>
when she cooled down after, she accepted them and wished them a good life and also said that the fujoshi god would bless her.<br/>
When the two of them shifted to their new apartment at Henan, Yibo did not forget to buy a handcuff for absolutely pure reasons, cooking utensils and expensive crockery for Zhan loved cooking and Yibo loved Zhan and a small deity figure of Tu'er Shen , the chinese rabbit god who supervised men in love around the<br/>
globe. Everyday he would mark Zhan on the bed as his own, everyday he would make love, everyday he would thank his stars and everyday he would cherish his beguiling lover with affection.</p><p>And to Yibo, EVERYDAY MEANT EVERYDAY.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys, this is my first time writing a ff on ao3 and I hope yall shall like it. I tried to make this short and simple. And sorry to Bobo because he doesn't even cuss so much (TT). If you want to drop some progressive criticisms, id be more than thankful. I absolutely love Yizhan and id say Jiayou to the BJYXSZD family.<br/>Have a great day/night/afternoon/evening ahead.</p><p>Tu'er Shen AKA the rabbit God- Chinese deity of love and sex between homosexual people, supposed to be very good-looking.<br/>Luoyang- Yibo's birthplace fr<br/>Chongqing- Zhan's birthplace fr<br/>Balmain- clothing brand<br/>Junya Watanabe-Japanese clothing brand<br/>Peaceminusone- Gdragon's clothing line<br/>Icebox- jewellery line</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>